greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 9
Synopsis for "Tripl3 Tr3at Part Three: Deadzone" While tracking a polar bear in the Yukon, Green Arrow senses that he and Skylark have been surrounded by gunmen. Using the bullet holes as reference points, he fires arrows back at their attackers. As it turns out, the attackers are Inuit trappers who had thought that Oliver was working for Leer, who has been stealing their herds of animals. Oliver steels himself for the fact that he will have to take Leer down, despite the fact that he is in the company of one of the genetic meddler's daughters. Skylark begins to protest, but she collapses suddenly. Being apart from her sisters is bad for her health. One of the trappers points them in the direction of the town of Old Crow, but warns that the miners there are rather ornery when it comes to outsiders. The gold miners are upset because Leer has stolen their claim and filled the nearby river with cyanide in order to speed up the mining process. Naturally, the use of the poison has killed all of the nearby wildlife. Getting into the mine itself will be a problem, but Skylark suggests that they could use a network of tunnels that her father created. In the mines, Leer demonstrates to his bio mechanical genetic experiments to a man named Gunther, explaining that they have been engineered to survive any toxin. In the meantime, his plan to dispose of Green Arrow must continue. He explains that he must leave Skylark of his own volition, and so one of the sisters must go in and replace her. In Old Crow, Oliver and Skylark discover that the bear they've been tracking is chained up outside the local bar and the residents have got it very drunk. The make their way inside to find a gathering of unsavory looking characters. They refuse to give up the bear, so Ollie gives them a beating. He explains that his intention is not to steal their gold, but to liberate it from Leer. Having gained their respect, he explains that in exchange for getting their mine back, all he wants is the bear. Upstairs, Oliver puts Skylark to bed. She explains that she doesn't know where to look for the secret tunnels. Oliver tells her to get some rest while he takes care of something downstairs. Over drinks at the bar, Oliver manages to borrow some dynamite from the unemployed miners. Meanwhile, Skylark's sister sneaks into her room and injects her with a paralytic. She shoves her sister under the bed, laughing that she will be able to see and hear all of what's to come, without being able to do anything about it and she won't remember it later. Oliver comes in just as the sister is getting back into bed. She seduces him, and Skylark is forced to watch as they have sex just inches from her face. Flying over Old Crow in a chopper, Naomi Singh guesses that Oliver must be down there and has her pilot drop a rescue ladder. Oliver and Skylark climb up into the mountains and into the secret tunnels. He notices that Leer seems to have moved all of his creations over to the mines, and Skylark explains that he believes that when everything is dying, something stronger must evolve. She wonders how Oliver seems to know where they're going, and he points out that she drew him a map the night before. Of course, she has no memory of this, because it wasn't her who did it. Suddenly, they find themselves face to face to gun barrel with Leer and Skylark's sisters. Leer claims that Skylark led Oliver there on purpose, which breeds suspicion especially given the numerous betrayals she put him through before. The girl is disturbed, given that she has no memory of betraying Oliver. Oliver leaps into action, taking Leer head-on, but the man is very strong. Oliver considers that he must have done something wrong in coming all this way; in getting wrapped up with Skylark and Leer. Even as Oliver lies crumpled on the ground, a booming comes from above. It is the dynamite Oliver set up the night before. The explosions cause an avalanche which threatens to fill the tunnels, burying them all along with Leer's creations. Leer opens a trap door and beckons his daughters inside as the rescue ladder from the chopper dangles down next to Oliver. Skylark grabs for his hand and begs to be taken with him, but his trust for her is broken. He promises that he will take her to safety, but no further. Feeling spurned, Skylark lets herself drop into the trap door with her corrupt family, leaving Oliver feeling guilty. Feeling dazed, Oliver is dragged up into the helicopter as Leer's facility is destroyed. He glimpses Leer and his two remaining daughters escaping, but Skylark is nowhere to be found. Naomi Singh tries to brief Oliver on what's been happening in Seattle since he left, but he's too punch drunk to take it in. All he can think is that he forgot his bear. Oliver made a lot of mistakes on this adventure, and he fears they will haunt him for quite some time. Appearing in "Tripl3 Tr3at Part Three: Deadzone" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Naomi Singh Villains *Skylark *Leer *'Gunther' *'Miners' Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Seattle *'Canada' **'Yukon' ***'Old Crow' Items *Trick Arrows Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=21699 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_9 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-tripl3-tr3at-part-3-dead-zone/37-334209/ Green Arrow (Vol 5) 09